Kiss Me Through The Phone
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: Jinja takes a short break from the boys to have a phone-coversation with an old female childhood friend of hers. The chat is not in the brunette's favor when they start to talk about guys. Princess-shipping! Dax and Jinja all the way and a minor character as well :D


**A/N: D: I really can't stay away from this fandom. Though, I'm not sure if it's a bad thing or a good thing -3- Anyway! For those of you who watch my videos but don't have a YT account, these are the following videos that I've uploaded so far;**

**Dax and Jinja called 'Love Story'.**

**Dax and Jinja called 'Every time we touch'.**

**Chase and Beyal called 'Heart attack'. (Yaoi)**

**Chase and Bren called 'Everything I ask for'. (Yaoi)**

**Chase and Alpha called 'Dirty loving'. (Yaoi)**

**So, yeah, as you can see; tough week O.O No regrets here, though. I'll keep announcing stuff if you keep staying awesome xDD Another story **_**before**_** these two become a couple.**

* * *

_**Kiss Me Through The Phone.**_

Sure enough, Jinja was famously known for being extremely boyish and sure, she spent about the majority of her day among boys. Boys who often argued, who played video games or aerial tag games with their Monsunos, or wrestled over completely irrelevant and stupid things. Like food. Even for Jinja who loved these guys like brothers, needed a timeout once in a while.

Sometimes she would go off to somewhere deserted, depending on where they had camped. Then she would sit somewhere comfortably, take out her phone and dial a very familiar number in while smiling a little to herself.

"_Mmm? Hallo..? Who'm I talking to..? I swear to God, if this is Cathy again with another midnight-prank, I'll-._"

"Abby," the brunette said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's me, Jin."

"_**Oh?**__ Then it's a completely different story," _the girl at other end replied sarcastically._ "Jin, my sis, to what do I owe the pleasure of this goddamn phone-call at the ungodly hours of night? Don't worry; if you only meant to say hi, I might just consider not killing your dog for it_."

Jinja gave a light chuckle at this. Abby was her old time friend; just as old as Chase and Bren. The four of them used to hang out a lot in Middle and High School, until Chase' father went missing. The three others were determined to go search for him but Abby had to stay to look after her siblings. The two female friends promised to stay in touch after that, with Jinja clearly holding that promise by calling once in a while; either to fill in about their latest battles, or new info about Monsunos or just to chat. Abigail was a little shorter than her best friend, with flaming red shoulder length hair usually made into two big braids in the back, emerald green eyes and wearing a light tanned skin-tone.

"Still the same humour, I see," Jinja commented dryly, with a wry smile.

"_I try not to be too charming. Really though, your dog is fine and Jin, who're you doing? Are Suno and Bren-Bren giving you a hard time_?" Abby asked now with a concerning voice. "_Do I need to take the next plane across the world so I can pinch their ears for good measure? They usually stay in line after that_."

"No, I don't think that'll be necessary, thank you very much. Though, Chase and Bren are being completely hopeless nowadays, especially when it's about food. It's like there's a bottomless pit in each of their stomachs."

"_It's them, alright_," the red-haired girl chuckles_. "What, they're still alive? I thought you'd killed them by now and called me to help you bury their bodies_."

"Oh, and what'd happen then?" Jinja asked with a raised brow, her lip curled up amusingly.

"_Well, there's always that dream about getting famous rock-stars? We live out that dream and will forever ride on a wave of never-ending cash. Happy ending. Can I go to bed now?_"

"Not yet; I haven't told you about my latest discoveries."

"_Fine, but when I get late for school tomorrow, I'm __**so**__ gonna get you for that_."

"Sure; like you wouldn't get late for school either way," Jinja rolls her eyes. "I'm practically giving you an excuse this time. So, we've gotten some clues about Dr. Suno's research of late and who he was involved with during that, who're now our enemies and tries to battle us from time to time and steal our cores."

The other girl tried to focus on the conversation, but was dangerously close to falling asleep."_Sounds like a_ _bumper_."

"Yeah, but we got some allies too, including a Monk named Beyal-."

"_Hold it!_" Abby exclaimed so suddenly that Jinja got a shock at the other end of the phone-line. "_a Monk_?_ is it a guy-Monk? No, wait more importantly; is it a cute guy-Monk? What does he look like?_"

"Wait, I'm sending you a picture so you can see for yourself."

The brunette found a suitable picture take of Beyal and her not so long time ago, with Jinja posing childishly while Beyal held a look of confusion of what to do. She sent it and waited a few minutes before her phone buzzed with life.

"_**Hooooooly shit**__! Jin, when you said Monk I thought you meant it! This guy is __**waaaay**__ too hot to be one! They're old baldies with no love life whatsoever, but this guy has __**the **__**prettiest hair **__**I have ever seen**__! And that **smile**! Sweet Mother of Jesus, why didn't you tell me you were basically travelling with a __**total **__hottie?_"

"Really?" Jinja grinned in surprise. "You think he's a _hottie_? Beyal? _Hot_?"

"_Definitely, mm-hmm, I wouldn't mind meditating with this delicious piece of_-."

"Whoa, easy on the fan-girl explosion, Abby!"

"_**Jin, you have to send me more pics! I demand them now!**_"

"Regret not going with me now, don't you?" Jinja laughed smugly.

"_Torture! Worst teasing ever_!" Abby whined over the phone-line miserably. "_But you said 'allies' as in 'more than one'. So who's the others?_"

"Sending the pic, Abby. The other one is called Dax and comes from the Lowlands," the tomboy explained shortly as she sent another picture. The reply came instantly.

"_**I envy you so much that it huuuuurts! You get not one, but **__**two**__** hotties? **__Man, I am so buying that plane ticket._"

Jinja snickered to herself; she had forgotten how overdramatic her friend could be at times, not to mention how Abby loved to stalk good-looking guys. They had done so a few times in their days back then.

"_That Monk is mine, my sis! You keep your clutches offa him till I'm there_!"

"Don't rush him too bad, Abby. He's only seen a few girls in his life and I'm pretty sure that you'd scare away Beyal if you began to stalk him," she said with a roll of her eyes once again with a grin.

"_Well, that leaves the sexy guy from the Lowlands then. He looks like my kind of bad-boy, anyway_."

Jinja's smile faded a little, feeling a pang of jealousy. "I'm also pretty sure that he's not your type, Abby," her voice become more firm and harsh than she'd intended.

"_Aw, man, you just want them both to yourself. Or is it just __**that guy**__?_" the voice in the phone was now amused.

"What do you mean?"

"_You were laughing when I mentioned Hot-Monk-With-A-Nice-Ass, but snapped at me when I mentioned Dax. Don't think I'm stupid, girl; I know my sis better than that_."

Jinja felt a face-palm coming soon and sighed sadly. "Oh, crag…"

"_Jinja is in love! In love, I say! __**Ahahaha!**__ I haven't seen you this jealous since we both liked that blonde guy in Middle school! Freaking in __**LOVE**_!"

"No!" Jinja blushed a crimson red and shook her head in denial. "I'm not jealous and definitely not in love! Why would I be in love with that…that jerk!"

A hand swept down and snatched the phone out of the brunette's grip, making her gasp in surprise and turn around to see the dark-skinned Lowlander whom they were talking about, flashing a smile that showed his white teeth.

"Let me tell ya why she should be, mate," Dax said as he jogged away from Jinja, ignoring her protests. "'Cause I'm sexy, charming, and has the singing voice of a God!"

Dax turned around to glance at the brunette, smirking deviously as he pressed the 'speaker' button.

"_**Ahahaha**__, Oh my God! What a genius! Man, I think I'm starting to like this guy! Hey Lowlander, could you give Jin a goodbye kiss for me_?"

The tomboy's eyes widened greatly and flushed deeply when her red-haired friend's laughter could still be heard through the speaker of her phone. Dax was lightly tossing it up and down, grinning from ear to ear while taking a step forward that was mimicked by Jinja taking one backwards.

"You wouldn't dare," she said firmly, trying to stand her ground which turned out to be quite difficult when the Lowlander leaned forward with an innocent tilt of his head.

"You heard the sheila, Princess. Pucker up."

"_Oh, he calls her even __**Princess**__! What do you call him then?_"

"I'll call him 'dead' if he doesn't stay away from me!"

Suddenly, the phone was tossed away on the soft ground-level of the grass as Dax quickly wrapped his fingers around Jinja's wrist, pulling her towards his chest. She gasped in surprise and he grinned delightfully before leaning down to press a lingering kiss to the brunette's lips. When he slowly pulled away, he almost laughed at her reaction; she was gazing dreamily at him through half-lidded eyes, a pink flush colouring her face as well as a dopey smile.

"Daxie~," she sighed dreamily.

Down on ground-level, another person was having troubles on her own.

"_Hallo? __**Hallo**__? I wanna know what's going on here!_"

A light-brown hand came down and took the phone, lightly brushing away pieces of dirt and grass away.

"My, what a strange device. I wonder if this was what was talking just now."

"_Um… I suppose this isn't Jinja, is it_?"

The Monk started when he heard the same voice again, gazing sideways to see if another person had spoken. When that wasn't the case, he turned to the phone again.

"No, it is only me, Beyal. Who am I talking to?"

A few seconds in silence was what came after his reply, followed by giggling.

"_Helloooo Beyal. Name's Abigail Parker, but __**you**__ can call me Abby~_," came the answering purr.

* * *

**A/N: xDD Got carried away. No, Abby is not my OC and no I'm not doing some Beyal x Abby stuff. I just randomly came up with her and stuff. I think I'm crushing a little on Beyal, though. o/o All my characters though, share the same sense of humour and taste in boys xDD Have you by the way seen Season 2 episode 6? Dax keeps singing in that one. Something about 'Fair Ladies from Spain...' or stuff x3 Lol, hope you liked it though!**


End file.
